Saber Kenzaki (LOA)
Saber Kenzaki is the man whom action ultimately responsible for the destruction of Trump Kingdom. He is also the origin of the name Kenzaki use by Makoto. In other word, Saber Kenzaki is Makoto guardian and the person who raise her since childhood. Appearance A rather timid and frail young man who remain the same no matter how much time has pass. He has short hair and a gentle face. Personality Saber Kenzaki is a self-centered man whom sheer ego has manage to baffle even King Jikochuu. He treat everyone in Trump Kingdom except Makoto like dirt and think of them as nothing more than a vermin. Aside from Makoto and Jonathan Klondike, he getting along with virtually nobody. And if not for his connection with V.A.R.S and the risk of an invasion far worse than Jikochuu, the people of Trump Kingdom would not tolerate his antic. But his demeanor and antic somehow manage to make Princess Marie Ange become infuriated with him and wish to understand him more. Saber Kenzaki hobby is stalking Makoto and checking up on her in every single waking and sleeping moment of her life except when she goes to the bathroom in order to make sure that she "belong to him". To this end, he will personally murder anyone no matter of gender who want or shown the desire to form any connection nor friendship with Makoto. He wanted to keep Makoto to himself and unwilling to share her with anybody, whether she wanted it or not. Saber is so full of himself that he believe Makoto will love him anyway. He also have a very nasty tendency to murder people at random for petty reason or for absolutely no reason at all. If not murdering people then he will cooking up narcotics and forced injected them to people in order to making them obey him. However, he do drawn a line at Makoto and didn't do those thing to her. Saber dream is to married Makoto and having a real family with her. He also want to get back his power and status of primordial god and bring vegeance back to Grandark who responsible for his downfall. But those desire are secondary compare to Makoto. To Saber however, friend is not something to treat like dirt or to betrayed. He absolutely loathed those who betray their friend and will actively hunt them. He also keep his promise to his friend and are generous enough to provide protection to those his friend hold dear. History At the moment her parent give birth to her, Saber instantly fell in love with Makoto and held a desire to marry her when she reach adulthood. To fulfill this desire, he brutally murder her parent in front of many witness eye and take her for himself. But the people of Trump Kingdom immediately calling the guard and anger him. But unfortunately for them, Saber immediately thrown six badge into the ground and summon the Timeranger to his aid. With the power of Timeranger, he slaughter 1% of Trump Kingdom population in one day. When they get sir Jonathan Klondike to fight the Timeranger, he manage to defeat them but Saber then thrown six other object into the ground and summon the Dekaranger whom manage to defeat the exhausted Jonathan Klondike. He then summon a swarm of fighter and vechicle whom proceed to lay waste to Trump Kingdom. But the people in Trump Kingdom still has not lose hope in winning. Their trump card is the adolescent Princess Marie Ange whom grown into giant size and stomp the Dekaranger. Princess Ange then using a heart shape energy beam to shot down all the vechicle. The people around her began to cheer as she lay a beatdown to Saber. But to their dismay he start shouting "3D FORMATION" and "TOKUSOU GATTAI". The vechicle soon forming into two massive robot, the Timerobo and Dekaranger Robo. Two gigantic weapon of mass destruction using their power to overwhelmed Princess Ange and brutalize her, forcing the young princess to cried uncontrollably. To stop him from kill his daughter, the king of Trump Kingdom decide to strike a deal with Saber. His crime would be overlook along with all other crime, in exchange for the Kingdom survival. Ultimately, Saber except the deal and settle down with Makoto His life with Makoto can only be described as a living hell for her. While he doesn't physically beat her or yelling at her. Makoto was forced to watch him burn her friend alive, killing them, letting Time Robot stepping on them and many other horrific method of taking people live. People start beating her up and use her as the scapegoat for any crime her "father" commit. Nobody want to become friend with Makoto and the crime rate of Trump Kindom start to increase from it former number (none) due to his other hobby, selling narcotics. While no one dare to insult Makoto in front of her, she often over heard them insult her in the back and to endure it for the sake of Trump Kingdom. Since telling this Saber will result in him murder everyone in the Kingdom. A feat that he proved he can do and even more so after his connection to V.A.R.S, the strongest crime syndicate in the Multiverse has made public. While the Jikochuu invaded Trump Kingdom, he immediately allied with them and provide them access to the Timeranger and Dekaranger. His most famous action is to stab Princess Marie Ange in the back after giving her to his best friend to "enjoy", killing her. This action somehow give him back his power and immediately use those power to banish Makoto to Earth. His last word before turning on the Jikochuu was "Makoto, be a good girl okay. I will come home after doing some 'universal genocide'" In the present time, Saber now become friend with the Brave Express Team and enjoy a very luxurous life with his new friend. He also monitored the action of Doki Doki Precure and want to kill all of them except Makoto for the sins of becoming her friend. After Gaine professed his love for Mana in front of him. Saber start to respect Mana and target exclusively on the other Cure for his quest. He then protect Mana on many othe occasion just because she is his friend cush and he ultimately want her to get together with his friend. Even goes so far as to murder every male student at Mana school to eliminate all the love rival. This in turn make the friendship between them grown to the point where they're best bud. Power And Abilities Absolute Immortality: He cannot be kill by ANY mean but can be sealed. This ability is what make him so annoying. Swordmanship: Saber has boast many time that he is the "Best Swordman In The Omniverse". Battle Mode: Saber can change into a giant transforming robot that can change into a jet in order to fight against tougher enemy. Saber Blade: His blade was made from a very hard metal, capable of survive even universal destruction. But can only be use in Battle Mode. Time Badge: He can summon the Timeranger to do his bidding. They're the manifested form of Time Robo Deka License: He can summon the Dekaranger to do his bidding. They're the manifested form of Dekaranger Robo, a Mecha God serving him ever since the God War. Relationship Makoto Kenzaki: His presence alone is enough to scare her into losing her consciousness. She absolutely terrified of him and seeking a way to kill him. But no matter what she doing, he still love her and annoying her. Doki Doki Precure: Just because they're Makoto friend, he want to kill them and potentially drag them into despair before doing so ... for the heck of it. Jikochuu: His sadistic behaviour and selfish desire has mange to disgust them. V.A.R.S: They're his friend back in the hey day at Zen Seibertron Alliance. Due to that reason, he often act not like a total a-hole when talking to them. Some can say that they manage to bring out his good side. Brave Express Team: They're his new friend, and the friendship are mutual. Category:Lord Omniverse Alternative Category:Major Characters Category:Antagonist